


Vegebul Prompts

by transgendervegeta



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Vegebul, explicit - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendervegeta/pseuds/transgendervegeta
Summary: Each chapter of this work is inspired by a random first line generator. The chapters are connected as a storyline but arent in any particular order. Enjoy





	Vegebul Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> "It was just for one night."

That was what it was supposed to be. One night spent enveloped in the warmth of another human being. One night free of the deadly silence of his bedroom broken only by the sound of the howling wind outside. One night of feather soft touches and breathless moans muffled by the palm of his hand. One night spent in bliss. One night free of the soul crushing loneliness that was his existence as one of the last of his race on planet earth. One night with someone just like him, or as close as he could get. One night exercising the most restraint and tenderness that he’s ever shown another person. One night that would quickly become several.

The two were spending an increasing amount of time together, with Bulma sitting between his legs as she wrapped bandages around his chest and arms, massaging ointment into his toned muscles and humming as she worked. At first the doting annoyed Vegeta but soon he found himself looking forward to visiting her at the end of his sessions.

He almost didn’t believe his ears when Bulma leaned in close with their cheeks almost touching and whispered the invitation. 

It was during one of those times together when Bulma was sitting much closer than she usually did. Her bare knees touched his inner thighs as she rubbed soothing oils into his sore muscles, starting at his neck and then working her way down to his aching shoulders and biceps. Vegeta couldnt help but close his eyes and lean back as she worked the knots out. It had been a long time since he last felt so at peace. But then her hands were traveling lower, moving from his biceps to his pectorals and occasionally to his core. Her touches got lighter and lighter and soon she was running just the tip of her finger along faded scars. 

And then it happened. She leaned in towards Vegeta and whispered into his ear so softly he barely heard her.

“How about you put off your nightly regimen… Just for tonight,”

His eyes snapped open as he felt her teeth drag along the lobe of his ear. By the time he was able to swallow the lump in his throat she was gone. She had stunned him into silence; a first for him. The last he saw of her was a flash of her blue locks as the rest of her disappeared through the door frame.


End file.
